Destinos cruzados
by Emma Feltom
Summary: Todo cambia en la vida de Hermione cuando una misteriosa carta la llega sin saber por que su vida cambia, pero no solo la de ella.Porfi lean y dejen Reviews


**CAPITULO 1 **

**LA CARTA INESPERADA**

Era una tarde del mes de julio, ya quedaba menos para que empezaran las clases y Hermione Granger estaba impaciente, por fin vería a sus amigos, llevaba todo el verano sin verles ya que cuando Ron la escribió preguntándola si podía ir a su casa, y hay encontrarse con Harry ella tubo que decir que no ya que estaba esperando un nuevo miembro en su familia y quería quedarse junto a ellos.

Su madre se había quedado embarazada en Noviembre, pero no la dijeron nada para sorprenderla cuando llegara el momento.

Hermione empezó a recordar el momento en que se entero.

Flash back

Hermione llego junto a sus amigos a la estación de Kring Cross, al finalizar el curso.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos al ir a encontrarse con sus padres, se encontró que en su lugar no estaban ellos, sino sus tíos y primos.

Hermione estaba asustada. ¿ Qué les habría pasado a sus padres? ¿ Por qué no estaban allí?

Hola ¿ qué hacéis aquí? ¿ Y mis padres?

No han podido venir están en el hospital – dijo su tía mientras se acercaba a darla un beso

¿ Qué les ha pasado? ¿ Qué hacen ahí?

No les ha pasado nada, nos mandaron que te lleváramos a casa, y luego allí ellos te contaran todo – dijo su prima – y tranquilízate.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Hermione se sorprendió, ya que muchas partes de la casa estaban cambiadas y en obras.

Hermione ni se podía imaginar lo que pasaba, ya que había muchas cosas por las que podía ser.

Hermione estaba esperando impaciente la llegada de sus padres. Estos estaban tardando demasiado, lo que la ponía más nerviosa, y prefirió irse a su habitación.

Ya en la habitación intento ponerse con los deberes, pero no lo consiguió, ya que no conseguía sacarse lo que estaba pasando de la cabeza. Tampoco consiguió dormir nada, y eso que cuando llegaron a la estación se estaba quedando dormida, por el largo viaje, como no conseguía hacer nada decidió volver a bajar con su familia.

Ya abajo ella empezó a notar que los mismos miembros de su familia tenían miedo de que usara su magia contra ellos, cosa que intimidaba mas a Hermione.

Hermione no se sentía nada bien allí, y eso de que se trataba de su familia, pero eran más miradas de terror y confusión por lo que haría la chica. Hermione ya estaba harta de esperar, pero en ese momento sonó la puerta.

Hermione se levanto corriendo para ir a abrirla..

Cuando la abrió se quedo asombrada. Su madre estaba ¡¡ EMBARAZADA, todavía sin creérselo dijo:

¿Cuántos meses?

De ocho - dijo su madre asombrada de cómo había reaccionado

¿ Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

Era una sorpresa

Y que sorpresa – dejo Hermionne tirándose a los brazos de su madre.

FIN FLASH BACK

Hermione estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, haciendo algunos deberes de transformaciones. No se podía concentrar ya que estaban a 23 de julio y a su madre ya la quedaba pocos días para salir de cuentas.

Hermione no hacia más que pensar en ¿ Cómo será? ¿ Se parecerá a mí?. Ella estaba recordando la habitación que la habían preparado, era rosa con una cuna de madera y muchos otros motivos infantiles. Hermione se dio cuenta de una cosa y dio un respingo, le había asaltado una duda... " ¿ Mi hermana también será bruja e iría a Hogwarts?" Pensó en amigos suyos que eran de familia muggle y que fueran hermanos, más no podía pensar, estaba muy nerviosa. " No, no tiene por qué ir a Hogwarts" le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

¡¡¡ LA MADRE DE HARRY! ¿ Cómo no se me había ocurrido? – dijo en alto.

" Ella había ido a Hogwarts y su hermana no. Entonces ¿ mi hermana no tiene por qué ir a Hogwarts? ¿ O sí? ¿ Quién lo decidiría? ¿ Dumbledore? Le podría escribir, no, no podía ¿dónde enviaría la carta?

Hermione se dispuso a escribir una carta sin destino a su director.

En cuanto oyó un estruendo en el piso de abajo, bajo corriendo y se encontró a su madre desmayada.

Su padre y ella la llevaron al hospital lo más rápido posible, ya que no era la primera vez que la pasaba.

Hermione estaba muy asustada porque tenia miedo de que la pasara algo a su madre o al bebe.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital y en muy pocos minutos atendieron a la Sra. Granger.

Mientras Hermione y su padre esperaban impacientes. Estuvieron hay callados durante media hora, hasta que llego la enfermera con una mantita rosa con una niña preciosa.

En cuanto la vieron fueron rápidamente hacia ella, Hermione se quedo asombrada de ver a su padre tan feliz, ya que hacia tiempo que no lo estaba.

El Sr. Granger sé acerco a Hermione y le dio a su hermana pequeña. Hermione estaba atónita, no se imaginaba que pudiera tener en brazos a una personita tan pequeña, y a la que sabia que iba a querer más que a nadie (¿seguro?)

Por fin les dieron permiso para ir a ver a la Sra. Grager. Entraron en la habitación, tumbada en una cama, un poco pálida, pero muy feliz.

De repente todo se paro, todos los que se encontraban en el hospital, todos menos ellos.

Hermione se extraño, eso solo lo podía haber hecho un mago, una bruja o algún tipo de demonio, aunque eso ultimo lo dudo mucho.

Hermione saco su varita. Sus padres estaban muy asustados " ¿ Qué habrá pasado?" Le dijo una voz en su interior.

En medio de la habitación surgieron unas llamas y de ellas un precioso Fénix, al que Hermione ya conocía, era Fawkes el Fénix de Dumbledore.

Fawkes le entrego ha Hermione una carta y como había hecho segundos antes desapareció sumergido en un sinfín de llamas.

Hermione no se podía imaginar lo que ponía en la carta. "¿ Qué quería Dumbledore para mandarle a su Fénix?" Esa era la pregunta que le daba vueltas a Hermione en la cabeza...

**Continuara...**

Hola aquí estoy otra vez, pero ahora con una nueva historia, esta vez de H/D, sé que por ahora no hay nada del otro mundo, pero esa carta cambiara la vida de Hermione y de otra persona. Espero que les guste, ya que tarde mucho en hacerla, y sino pregunten a mis compañeras, que han visto que no daba abasto, con esta historia y con la otra ( Y otras cuantas mas que estoy escribiendo) esto es un lió, pero al menos me entretengo.

Espero que dejen todos los Review que sean posible, ya que los review nos hacen felices a todos, tanto a vosotros como a mí, espero que les guste y dejen sugerencias. Xau EmmaFeltom


End file.
